New Directions the Next Generation: New Beginnings
by Zayn-Javadd-Malik18
Summary: The future is a terrifying thing. Especially with the New Directions. No one knows what to expect with them. And no one expected them to move back to Lima, Ohio in 2036; years after graduating. And this time, they all have children who are high school students! SYOC! Please submit! Co-written with Frank Kjesus. **Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

What are people scared of? Spiders. Snakes. The dark. Freddie Krueger. Yes, these are all fears; but ideally what do most people fear? The future. Most people fear the future, as it is unexpected. For years everyone tries to perfectly plan out what they will do with their lives. They create a plan of how their life is supposed to go, and try to stay on track. But what happens when mistakes are made and life unexpectedly changes? Goals are reset, plans rethought, and a new beginning is created.

And sometimes that is exactly what people need; a new beginning.

_"This is a new year. A new beginning. And things will change." ~Taylor Swift_

* * *

_Hello everyone! My friend _**_Frank Kjesus_**_ and I are writing a SYOC together, and really hope you will submit characters. This story is going to be really good, and will hopefully be updated every month. If you chose to send in characters, we have a few rules (nothing serious though!)_

**-No Gary or Mary Sue's. Imperfections are what make a character!**

**-Please PM me your submissions! We want everyones OC's to be a surprise! :)**

**-You can send in more than one OC, but please do not be offended if they do not get picked!**

**-And the most important rule of all: Have Fun!**

_Now, here are all the couples and their backstories! I hope you like them, and want to submit characters! _

_PS. The form is on my profile. Thanks again :)_

**Jesse and Rachel St. James Berry: **After Finn's tragic death in the army Rachel moved home to Lima to heal her broken heart as the two had finally gotten together again. There she met her old sweetheart, Jesse St. James and he helps her get back on her feet. After two years of silence Rachel Berry returns to New York and announces her engagement to Jesse and introduces their little child. Rachel finishes her schooling while Jesse opens a daycare for Broadway babies where performers can drop of their children and pick them up after shows, before their second child is born. Jesse's daycare is a success and Rachel triumphabtly returns to Broadway. They moved back to Lima to be closer to home as their oldest child started high school (that child is now a senior). Needed: One Child (a senior, reserved). Open for more children (Sophomore or younger)

**Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson: **Kurt lived with Rachel and Santana in New York and was as devastated by Finn's death as Rachel was. He however, didn't leave New York, but turned to Blaine who had moved to New York after graduating and had gained Kurt's trust again. As their romance rekindled Blaine took Rachel's place in the apartment (Rachel and Jesse got their own apartment when they moved back). Being the silly romantics they are they both got engagements rings and both planned to propose. When Blaine finally built up the courage to actually do it Kurt burst out crying and shaking his head, scaring the crap out of Blaine who thought that maybe it was a bad idea. Then Kurt confessed that he had bought a ring too and was planning on doing the same thing, only about a month later. After a somewhat lenghty engagement the two finally tied the knot. Blaine became a playwright while Kurt tried Broadway, but thought that finding parts would prove to be too much of a challenge and became a costume designer (designing Rachel's dresses in Evita, for example). He and Blaine decided to start a family and had a pair of twins the same way Neil Patrick Harris and David Brutka did (one being Kurt's, the other Blaine's, but sharing a biological mom and birthmother). They move back just over the summer before the story because Burt has another heart attack and Kurt wants to be close to his father. Needed: Two children (junior twins, one is reserved). Open for more children.

**Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans: **Quinn stayed a beauty even as she grew older and is currently "in between husbands" as Santana calls it. After graduating from Yale she did a few movies, nothing too big, but movies nonetheless. She met Sam in LA (as he was trying to get his comic books printed) and the two got toether again. He got the honor of being husband #1. They had a child together before a somewhat quiet divorce (they simply weren't right for each other). Then she went on to meet husband #2, a movie producer named Harry. Another divorce and in swoops husband #3 and their relationship actually lasted for quite a while. They had a messy divorce and Quinn hasn't had a solid relationship since. While working her way through husbands Quinn did quite a few movies and a somewhat successful TV series. Needed: One child (reserved). Maybe open for younger children (for either of them).

**Mercedes Jones: **Then there's Mercedes who was in LA recording her album. With her drummer-boyfriend (possibly Matt Rutherford, but up to creator) she had two kids, but the relationship didn't work out. Her record worked out pretty well, though nothing too spectacular came of it. She's still heard on the radio sometimes and makes enough money to call herself a professional musician. She met Sam again two years before the story (he has gotten his comic books released and makes a living by that and owning a small store that sells comic books and CDs in Lima). The two are now engaged and living together, though their kids don't seem to be too happy about it (Sam's son mainly being jealous because it used be just him; and Sam and Mercedes' kids catching his negative vibe). Needed: One - two children. Not open for more children.

**Marley and Jake Rose-Puckerman: **When Jake and Marley were in high school they seemed to have the perfect relationship. That perfection seemed to be confirmed when Marley got pregnant at the end of her and Jake's junior year and they kept the baby, raising it together. Through huge support from their mothers the two of them managed to get through it with Marley taking an extra year to finish high school and Jake working shifts as a waiter after school. They managed and got married before their child's second birthday (they got engaged the summer before their senior year). They got a little shoebox apartment and eventually a small house and expanded their family. The two of them work at a performance center where he teaches kids to dance and she teaches them to sing while he works part time as a waiter and she at Walmart. Needed: One - three children. Open for their oldest child (late 20's) and younger siblings.

**Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce: **Brittany went to MIT and though she hardly did the work and just about never found her way to class, she still graduated. Though because Brittany is Brittany she hardly knew what to do with her diploma and decided that moving to New York was her best move. As Santana had grown tired of living with the lovey-dovey Klaine she immediately moved in with Brittany when she came to the city. There Brittany worked with the other math geniuses (on some confidential stuff she really didn't know how to explain) and Santana finished her NYADA education. Because all the noise of the city scared Brittany and the tall buildings confused her, the two decided to move away. They moved to Orlando, because Brittany wanted to be close to Disney. They found a small, but good dance company where they became dancers and taught dance to kids (both becoming like Abby Lee Miller from Dance Moms). At some point in all the moving the two got back together again and through teaching the kids they realized that they wanted a family of their own. They also realized that they didn't want a family in Orlando, they wanted it back in Lima, Ohio. So they moved back and through sperm donations they both carried children. Needed: One to four children. Open for younger and older siblings.

**Artie and Sugar Abrams: **After graduating Artie needed to find a good script for his movies. So he moved to LA, because he felt like he had seen most of what New York had to offer and needed a change of scene to get a better view of the world. There he met Sugar who was busy spending her father's money on whatever she could. When Artie settled for doing a script Puck had written that he thought had potential he was looking for producers and Sugar offered, seeing that she had nothing better to do with her money. Her only condition was that she got to be in it. Artie needed the money and couldn't refuse. The movie was a flop, with terrible (Sugar) to mediocre (the comedic sidekick) performances by the actors and odd locations, but all in all a script with potential and a new and interesting angle from the director. Sugar agreed to produce Artie's next movie, but didn't insist that she got to be in it this time. She had gotten enough bad reviews to finally realize that the people "weren't ready for her talent". However she realized that Artie might be everything she wanted in a man and they had a huge and extravagant wedding. They moved to Lima for a quieter life and tried to have a family. Apparently though, that proved to be harder than they expected. After trying for a couple of years they eventually settled for adoption. After their second adoption Sugar got pregnant. They didn't have more children before adopting a baby a couple of years ago. Needed: Four children (two adopted high school/college students. One biological son, reserved. One adopted toddler)

**Kitty Wilde and Ryder Lynn: **Kitty was pretty lost after high school. She spent a year at Disney world, working as a face character (she did Belle in the Beauty and the Beast show too). Then she hitchhiked with her Italian boyfriend (who had worked at the Italian pavilion at the Epcot centre) across Europe before ending up single in LA. She worked as a bartender for a while and caught up with Artie again and was invited to his and Sugar's wedding where she hooked up with Ryder. With her luck it wasn't a surprise when she got pregnant. Feeling like this could finally give her life meaning she kept the baby, though she refused to date Ryder (he did get to be a part of the kid(s)'s life though). Kitty became the guidance counselor at Mckinley and though her methods are "different" she does help a lot of kids. Ryder became a firefighter and they both live in Ohio though Ryder lives closer to Westerville. Needed: One child (reserved). Open for more children (preferably with a different father).

**Sue Sylvester: **Sue had her daughter, Robin, just like in cannon. Like Sure herself Robin grew up to be the cheerio coach. The two lived in Lima all their lives, but Sue never had another child. Needed: One daughter (Robin, mid-late 20's, cheerleading coach). Not open for more children.

**Shelby Corcoran: **Still like in cannon Shelby adopted Puck and Quinn's daughter, Beth. The two lived in New York, but Beth couldn't find a teaching job in New York so she moved to Lima. Shelby still lives in New York and has taken over Jesse's daycare. Needed: One daughter (Beth, late 20's to early 30's, Glee club director).


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you're having a great week, and was just informing everyone that this is the cast list so far. We still need applications for Beth and Robin! Have a wonderful day! :)_  
_**

* * *

**St. James Family:**

Jesse St. James

Rachel St. James

Charlotte Eva St. James-Senior (Lily Collins)

Alfred Charles St. James-Sophomore (Uriah Shelton)

**Hummel-Anderson Family:**

Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Ellida Isabelle Hummel-Anderson-Junior (Barbara Palvin)

Mackenzie Charlotte Hummel-Anderson-Junior (Cara Delevingne)

**Fabray Family:**

Quinn Fabray

Heath Judas-Evans Fabray-Senior (Colton Haynes)

Katrina Marie Fabray-Sophomore (Scarlett Johansson)

**Evans-Jones Family:**

Sam Evans

Mercedes Jones

Indiana Aretha Marie Evans-Junior (Rita Ora)

**Rose-Puckerman Family:**

Jake Rose-Puckerman

Marley Rose-Puckerman

Piper Elizabeth Rose-Puckerman-Junior (Hailee Steinfield) *Twin

Lyla Ellison Puckerman-Rose-Junior (Danielle Campbell) *Twin

Donovan James Puckerman-Sophomore (Daniel Sharman)

**Lopez-Pierce Family:**

Santana Lopez-Pierce

Brittany Lopez-Pierce

Shawn Diego Lopez-Pierce-Junior (Garrett Clayton)

Aaron Jonah Lopez-Pierce-Sophomore (Colin Ford)

**Abrams Family:**

Artie Abrams

Sugar Abrams

Eileen Mikayla Abrams-Junior (Ella Yelich-O'Connor)

Alex Jain Abrams-Sophmore (Dylan O'Brien)

Easton Lucas Abrams-Junior (Graham Rogers)

**Wilde/Lynn Family:**

Ryder Lynn

Kitty Wilde

Skylar Mackenzie Wilde-Junior (Julianne Hough)

Sebastian Tanner Wilde-Sophomore (Luke Hemmings)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! This is the first official chapter of New Beginnings! I hope everyone likes it, and I'm sorry it's so short. The chapters will definitely be getting longer as the story progresses. I made a tumblr for the story, and the link is on my profile, so check that out! Have a great week! xx. **

* * *

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in Lima, Ohio. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and it was a perfect temperature outside. Seems like a great day right? For most people it was, but for the New Directions and their children; it was something completely different.

It was camping. Hard core tent camping in the backwoods of Northern Ohio. To say most of the New Directions and their children were unenthusiastic was an understatement. When Rachel St. James and her husband-Jesse-had announced the idea as a way to get everyone acquainted with each other, many had tried to shoot her down. Some with unenthusiastic eye rolls and a scoff *cough, cough Santana.* Others with a full blown rant about how camping would mean a limited wardrobe *cough, cough Kurt.* Rachel easily ignored the two, and made sure everyone would be on their way to NOCC (Northern Ohio Cherrylake Campground) on Thursday morning.

~~New Beginnings~~

"No, you idiot!" Sebastian Wilde yelled at his older sister Skylar. "That's not how you set up a tent!" Skylar, who was a year older than the sophomore, was trying and horribly failing to pitch the tent they would be sharing for the next four days.

"Shut up Sebastian! It's not like you could do it any better. You haven't helped at all." Skylar retorted, shooting a fierce glare to the younger blonde. He had done nothing to help, instead bouncing from tent to tent and talking to everyone.

"Fine. Get out of my way then." The sophomore pushed Skylar out of the way, and began to hammer the pegs into the ground.

Skylar came right back, and pushed her brother with equal force. The two quickly got into a shoving match before Ryder broke it up. He pulled the two away from each other, and tried not to shrink under the death glares the siblings were giving each other. They had both perfected the look from Kitty, and almost did it better than her.

"You two, stop it. Just set up your tent like normal people, and after everyone's finished we have a game planned out." Ryder said firmly, letting go of the blondes.

Being the children they were, both had to mutter some kind of remark; and gracefully stormed back to the tent they were trying to pitch.

"He's not even my dad. Shouldn't have to tell me what I can or can't do." Skylar grumbled under her breath.

"Why should I have to do anything? I didn't even want to be here." Sebastian muttered angrily, slamming the pegs into the ground.

Ryder cocked an eyebrow and gazed at the duo. "What was that?" He had gotten used to Skylar's grumbles of him not being her father and wasn't fazed when Sebastian mumbled stuff under his breath. That was just the kind of person he was.

Twenty-five minutes had passed, and everyone was finally finished with setting up camp. The adults stood in front of their children who were staring right back at them. Not a single teenager was thrilled to be in the woods, and were dying to get back home.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Rachel smiled, obviously being the one to organize this. "Thank you for agreeing to come on this little excursion before school resumes next week."

After the halfhearted mumbles of "you're welcome" were finished, Rachel continued her well rehearsed monologue. "As you know, Kurt and Blaine have just moved here; and we planned this trip so everyone could bond with each other. To do this, Jesse and I have planned out a scavenger hunt."

Jesse stepped next to his wife of many years, and began where she left off. "We are going to divide everyone into groups of threes and fours, and give everyone a list of the objects you need to find. And whoever comes back with the most objects wins a prize."

"Like what?" Easton Abrams questioned with a smirk on his face. "A gold star?" The people around him began chuckling, and a few even gave him high-fives.

"Shut up Easton!" Sugar harshly whispered, hitting her eldest son upside the head.

The junior rubbed the back of his head, grumbling something about child abuse while Jesse continued speaking about what the plans were for the rest of the day. "...And after the scavenger hunt, we're going to have a big cookout. So hurry back." He gave a sharp whistle, sending all 17 teenagers into the woods.

~~New Beginnings~~

**List of Team Names and Members:**

**The Grey Team: Mackenzie Hummel-Anderson, Sebastian Wilde, and Eileen Abrams**

**The Blue Team: Easton Abrams, Skylar Wilde, and Donovan Puckerman**

**The Green Team: Piper Puckerman, Aaron Lopez-Pierce, and Charlotte St. James**

**The Red Team: Alex Abrams, Shawn Lopez-Pierce, Katrina Fabray, and Ellida Hummel-Anderson**

**The Yellow Team: Alfie St. James, Heath Fabray, Indie Evans, and Lyla Puckerman**

~~New Beginnings~~

"This is like fucking Wrong Turn." Easton Abrams muttered as he and the rest of his group trudged through the woods.

Skylar rolled her blue eyes at his words, and scoffed. "Because cannibals totally exist and live in these woods."

"It's possible." The blonde haired boy retorted, turning to face Donnie. "Hey genius boy! You believe me right?"

Donnie looked up from the list of objects they were supposed to find, and fixed his glasses. He shrugged, not really wanting to get involved with their argument. Also, he just preferred talking with his body, rather than words.

"Look! He shrugged his shoulders. That means he agrees!" Easton exclaimed excitedly, giving Skylar an extremely smug look.

She once again rolled her eyes, looking around for any of the objects listed. "That doesn't count. He didn't give you a verbal answer. That means he could agree with me!"

"Does not, I'm right. Like always!" Easton replied confidently, always being so sure of himself. He was seldom to admit he was wrong, just like his mother.

"You're never right! I've known you for like two years, and I haven't heard you ever be right about anything." The eldest Wilde argued, shooting him a glare.

"Well, I am."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Donnie watched as the two upperclassmen argued. After spending the last forty-five minutes with the bickering duo, he was shocked that they were older than him. They had found many numerous things to argue about, and seriously sounded like five year olds. The young sophomore found a comfortable root to sit on, and watched as the two argued for another three minutes.

"Well, now I know who would last if cannibals did attack us." The oldest Abrams grumbled. "You, because your blood is so bitter."

A choked laugh flew out of Donnie's lips before he could stop it. Within seconds both boys were clutching their stomachs as they laughed.

"Fuck you guys!" Skylar shouted, storming off into the woods.

The teenagers continued to laugh for another few minutes before calming down and wiping their eyes. They then realized that Skylar was gone, and Donnie decided to speak up. "Do you think we should go after her?"

"I think that would be a splendid idea."

With that, the two raced off in the same direction as the feisty blonde, hoping to find her before darkness overtook the woods...

~~New Beginnings~~

Unlike the blue team, Mackenzie and her group were having the time of their lives. Sebastian was hilarious and Eileen was very relaxed. With Mackenzie's hyper personality, the three bonded instantly. The blonde Hummel-Anderson was glad to find two really cool people to call friends before school started.

"Do you two wanna hear a joke?" Sebastian asked hopefully, praying they would say yes. He had already told all his friends on the soccer team his jokes, and they banned him from telling them anymore. Apparently they sucked, and weren't funny. Talk about self esteem lowering.

"Sure!" Mackenzie answered with a large grin.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Canoe."

"Canoe, who?"

"Canoe please open the door? I've been knocking for hours." Sebastian threw out the punch line, already laughing at his cleverness.

Both girls looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Not because the joke was funny, not at all! But, because of Sebastian's childlike humor. He found himself hilarious, so they decided to just let him be.

"Have we found anything yet?" Eileen asked, looking at Mackenzie who was supposed to be holding the list.

The blonde girl stuck her hand in the back pocket of her dark skinny jeans, and a look of worry appeared on her face. She checked the other pocket, her front pockets, and even looked to see if it was in her bra. "Guys, we might have just a small problem." She announced.

"What's the problem?" Sebastian asked, picking up a rock and throwing it further into the trees.

"I may or may not have lost the map and the list." Mackenzie said guiltily, hanging her head in embarrassment.

"You did what?!" Eileen shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"We're screwed." Sebastian said simply.

~~New Beginnings~~

"Caterpillar brows! Blondie! Let's keep it moving!" Piper Puckerman demanded, striding ahead of the group. She had always been a firecracker, and hated losing; so she was trying to keep everyone on track.

Not to mention, her group was driving her insane! Carly, or whatever her name was didn't talk; and Darren was just plain dumb. They were hopeless, leaving Piper to do all the work.

"Darren! Carly! Hurry the hell up! I'd like to win this competition." The tiny brunette snapped, increasing her speed.

Aaron looked at Charlie with a confused look across his handsome face. "Did she really just call us that?" This little brat was driving him up the wall! He was going to kill her before this trip was over.

Charlie smiled softly, and gave a nod. "I believe you're correct."

"You're not a big talker are you?" The blonde Lopez-Pierce observed. "That's cool. I like a person who can just listen."

"Stop flirting!" The she-devil interrupted. "I don't lose at anything, and I don't plan to break that streak now!"

As the trio continued to walk through the woods, Piper unluckily tripped over a root, causing her to plummet towards the ground. "Ow shit!"

"What happened?" Aaron rushed over to Piper-who was clutching her ankle-and trying not to burst into tears.

"I tripped over a fucking root, and I hurt my ankle." The brunette said through gritted teeth. Her ankle hurt like hell, and she was pretty sure it was broken.

Charlie hurried over to the two with a worried expression on her face. "Do you think it's broken?" She asked anxiously.

"I don't know." Piper replied, "But I do know that someone is going to have to carry me back to camp."

"And I know that someone isn't as high and mighty as she usually is." Aaron muttered with a chuckle.

Charlie's lips twitched, but she didn't laugh. She bent down to help Piper up, and helped her limp over to Aaron.

"What?" His blue eyes widened, "I have to carry her? No way!"

"Trust me, I don't want to do this either. I'd rather be eaten by the wolves." Piper grumbled bitterly. Because of this stupid trip she wouldn't be able to compete in cheerleading for at least a month of two. Coach Sylvester-Robin, not Sue-would kill her!

"Then we can leave you!" The youngest Lopez-Pierce exclaimed sarcastically. "Get on."

With that remark, the three began the long hike back to camp. Though they were all complete opposites, the same thought was going through their heads. _This was going to be a long vacation._


End file.
